Enforcer
'''ENFORCER (2020 TV Series)''' '''''Enforcer '''''is a television series that will premiere in 2020. The lead character Daniel ‘’Dan’’ Stevens is portrayed by two actors - Daniel Stevens and Vikings star Alexander Ludwig. The first episode will air in fall 2020. A season will have two major storylines in present days and a third one told in flashbacks throughout the course of each season. ''' ''' '''PLOT''' Daniel ‘’Dan’’ Stevens is an enforcer for an American military department called the Division. His squad is sent on a mission to the Russian Kuril Islands. Their mission becomes compromised and the enemy eliminates everyone apart from Stevens who becomes the only survivor. Three years after the events on the Kuril Island, Stevens is back to New York City, but with a new face and a mysterious suit. Daniel is once again hired by the Division to deal with a serious threat. A scientist who formerly worked for the very same Division releases a dangerous virus over the city. Dan puts his new suit into good use to become the '''Enforcer'''. He puts a new team together despite his deep fears from the past to help him stop the disease. Meanwhile he uses the new identity to find out more about the person who once had his face. ''' Crysis-2-nano-suit-1600x900.jpg|Enforcer rsz_crysis3.jpg|Season 1 Crysis-3-Cryengine-3-Techtrailer-13.jpg|Season 1 Flashback '''Introduction''' At the beginning of each episode, a voiceover of Daniel Stevens (Alexander Ludwig) describes the events that took place three years ago. Dan’s squad was compromised and taken out of the picture, but the American enforcer survived despite all the difficulties and managed to return home. Now, in New York he has to deal with new troubles and not any less dangerous than the ones he’d faced on the Russian Kuril Islands. He mentions the virus that was unleased over the city, affecting a big number of people. While searching for a cure, Stevens also tries to uncover the secrets of the person who once had this very same face he uses now. Characters '''''Main Cast''''' Enforcer · -Daniel ‘’Dan’’ Stevens - Daniel Stevens · -‘’I’’ Yew Scott - Alexander Ludwig Vin Diesel Steve Montana - Tom Ellis Zac Efron Amadeus - Leonardo Di Caprio Tiana Scott - Cynthia Addai-Robinson Sean Powers/Shontry - Manu Bennett Maria Powers/Rogue - Emilia Clarke '''''Supporting Cast''''' Theodor ‘’Theo’’ Sounders/Mr. Fridge - Chris Tucker Ozzy Rich/Meatball - Danny DeVito George Drake/Hacker - Daniel Radcliffe Michael Scott - Johnny Depp Connor Curtis/Vacuum - Liam Hemsworth Estela Montes - Selena Gomez Victoria Jones - Katie Cassidy Axel Stone/Breakstone - Jason Statham Pascal ‘’Pac’’ Hunkman/Hunk - Dwayne Johnson Nakami Musashi/Blade - Jet Li; Kevin Michael Richardson (Blade voice) Rose Musashi - Malese Jow Thomas Grey/Chuck - Stephen Amell Yuto - Jackie Chan Mica Miles - Jennifer Lawrence Earman – Troy Baker Project ‘’15’’ - DJ Khaled Psycho - Josh Segarra Godzilla - Arnold Schwarzeneger Season 1 The first season has two major arcs. The first focuses on Daniel Stevens' mission as the Enforcer to find a cure and save the city by overcoming shadows from his past. The second arc is about the mystery around Dan's new face and the person who once was behind it. In the season finale, the two stories bond into a shocking culmination. Season 2